


Werewolves!

by CrazyGlitch



Series: Desireable Severus! [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Severus, Breeding, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Gangbang, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Oral Knotting, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Severus is becoming a slut, Smut, beastiality, i think thats all the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-09-12 16:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16876068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyGlitch/pseuds/CrazyGlitch
Summary: Severus gets chased by some wovles, and turns out they are horny.





	1. Chasing

Severus was busy picking up some weeds in the Forbidden forest. It had been a few weeks since the 'Bank Visit' and he was still in contact with the Goblin King as Severus was declared a friend and royal (hhmm, do not want to say concubine/slut as he does get asked questions on how to deal with wizards at times). Anyway, as Severus walked along a well worn path that he made over the years, he was constantly under stress. He could feel multiple eyes on him and it was making him uncomfortable and having him leave earlier than intended. 

He made his was down another walked path and heard the growls. "Shit." mumbled Severus as he knew it as the full moon but werewolves hardly came here and the Centaurs were nice enough to warn him about them if they were nearby not to mention the Spiders. Severus glanced behind him and sure enough a massive werewolf was watching him. He took a step forward but there was a werewolf there as well. He set his basket of ingrediants down and then...ran like hell. He shot off a few spells behind him and started to zig zag through the trees but the wolves were right behind him and it seemed to be that these two were...Severus's eyes widened as he realized they were chasing him in a direction they wanted him to go. The brown one, snapped at his cloak and causing Severus to go down with it, but he was up again as he shot off more spells. The second wolf was watching and making sure this breeding bitch was going where the pack agreed upon spot and they were there. 

Severus was out of breath and then saw that he had been chased into a clearing. This clearing was small, surrounded by trees and a brook ran at the edge, barely noticable. Severus heard the growls and was surrounded by a group of 10 werewolves. Severus got ready to be killed but as the largest one (black with bright yellow eyes) got on its hind legs, Severus saw the large 9 in cock that was dripping profusely on the forest floor, and the large knot at the base, the blasted thing was close to Buckbeak's width and Severus saw the other wolves standing up and their own cocks in the same state and roughly the same size. 

"Well, damn." Severus thought as he knew where this was going.

______________________________  
I wanted to write this down and get it started so hope you all enjoyed and stay tuned!


	2. Pack Breeding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutty, smut, smut

Severus felt the hot breath to the Alpha wolf on his neck. The wolf was sniffing him all over while being watched by the other 9 wolves (all of which were walking circles around them both). The Alpha licked his neck and the large claws ripped his clothes off in quick motions, then Severus was flipped over to his stomach, laying flat out and not lifting himself up. The wolf gave a snort and proceeded to lick and sniff his body all they way down his back and over his ass, down his legs and moved back up to his head. Severus was squirming at the oddly gentle attention and possibly a courtship in werewolf terms. The Alpha used his front paws and lifted him up onto his hands and knees, ass in the air and then proceeded to spread Severus's thighs wide to show the potions masters twitching hole. The wolf's eyes were looking hotly at the tight looking entrance and proceeded to lick it as slow as possible. Severus moaned as his ass was teased and his globes spread apart as wide as those huge paws were used and oh lord that tongue felt so good, Severus rolled his eyes back and groaned in blissful agony at the slow pace. The Alpha was teasing this breeder and trying to coax her into submission. The whole pack smelt her miles away and were drawn in by the smell of sex and heat. ((A/N: I am having the wolves call Severus a female as he is the submissive they can smell the other 'alpha's' on him and since werewolves are not really human thinking in their wolf form this is the case now)) 

The large Alpha was certain the bitch would be ready to mate if he could just get her to show submission and relax, then after he was done the rest of the pack could have at her. Severus slowly pushed his ass into the air and showed his neck to the side, making himself seem as submissive as possible. The Alpha growled in triumph as he gave one last lingering lick to the females hole and proceeded to mount her. Severus felt the wolf dragging him towards his cock and he felt the large head of it poking at his entrance. Severus gasped and stayed as still as possible and finally the cock was in and the Alpha proceeded to drill into him. 

The sounds of skin smacking fur and slick sounds of saliva and pre cum mix were in the air, the Alpha was hunched over Severus so far that Severus felt the hair on the wolf's body rubbing his back. The front legs were wrapped tightly around the breeding bitches waist and the Alpha was now pounding harder wanting to get his knot into her soon as the others were getting closer to her. Severus could feel the knot bumping his ass and he whispered a stretching spell so the knot could get in easier, and he gasped and moaned when he felt the knot almost get in and he yelped and he was pushed into the ground and his ass high in the air being pummeled by the Alpha as he too felt his knot almost enter. The Alpha wanted to knot this bitch quickly and he felt his knot finally go in and he started pounding even harder into his bitch. Severus yelled as he felt the knot pop in and then his ass getting an even harder pounding by the Alpha. Severus was certain he was going to be filled with a large load of cum if the feeling of those large balls that the Alpha had were anything to go by. The Alpha stilled and howled long and loud grinding and getting as deep as his cock and know could go, letting his shooting cum into the tight breeding channel to mark this one as his. 

Severus felt the knot and the cock twitch and then a load of thick cum was inside and he to came onto the ground loving the feeling of being filled with all this cum and cock. They were tied and stayed in that position for a time but the Alpha got off of him and the knot came out with a pop and a string of cum followed with a trickle of cum down Severus's thighs. Severus got back onto his hands again and whined lightly at the loss but he felt another muzzle at his ass licking off the cum and there was a wolf in front of him with its cock presented to him, he was in for a long night.


	3. The others in the pack

Severus had a cock thrusting into his mouth while another cock was pounding into his ass. The 2 youngest wolves were very impatient and mounted both front and back after the Alpha was done. Severus heard the other wolves growl and snap at each other and he felt the knot on the wolf that was fucking his mouth get very close to entering his mouth. Severus groaned and whined as he felt the tip of the cock in his ass hit his prostate dead center. He arched his back and bumped into the hammering cock. The wolf growled and re-positioned itself hammering at a harder pace and hitting the prostate more often. 

The professor could feel both knots forming and soon a knot was stretching his ass wider but pulled out and in as the wolf kept fucking him. The cock in his mouth was getting bigger and he knew that his mouth was going to be filled any moment. The wolf that was fucking the bitches front hole gave a final harsh thrust and came hard, giving harsh but smaller thrusts to pump as much cum forward as he could. Severus felt the cock burst and he swallowed as much as he could but some came out of his mouth and dipped down the sides of his mouth. The other wolf gave a few more hard thrusts and his knot popped in and Severus's eyes went wide as he was stuck to the huge knot in his ass that was pumping cum and not letting any out. Severus closed his eyes and groaned remembering the centaurs and the Goblins who all commented on how deeply they could get their cum inside his ass and it wouldn't come out but the Goblins always put that special plug in his ass afterwards just in case. 

The two were done and both pulled out of him and were quickly bitten and chased off as another wolf a dark brown one took the professors ass quickly and hard causing Severus to fall to the ground with his hands beneath his chest and his ass in the air. The dark brown did not care and drove his cock in harder. The wolfs front paws were beside Severus's head and the back legs were spread farther to get better leverage in the new position. 

4 hours later

Severus let himself relax and enjoy the sensations of various sized cocks and knots continuously take his ass and sometimes mouth and fill both with cum. It was almost dawn when the Alpha wolf came back and proceeded to lick the professor clean. Severus enjoyed the attention and the Alpha then licked the breeders cum filled hole and giving the bitch one last lick on the ass and then on the cheek the Alpha howled and they all ran off into the forest. 

Severus finally collapsed onto his side and feeling all the cum that was now coming out of his ass. He weakly called for a house elf to help him as he was too weak to walk. The elf came for him and quickly popped him back to his bedroom and there were 7 house elves waiting with a hot bath and some rubbing oils with food included. The elves hand fed him and rubbed the oils into his skin as he was getting all the cum cleaned off of him and inside him. The elves worked on him till the water as luke warm and by then the food was eaten and his bathrobe was brought in. He sighed with a shake of his head, no clothes. The elves loved it when he was naked in bed. They helped him out of the tub (more like jacuzzi) and left him alone. Severus was nearly dry when he went into his bed and fell asleep to the feeling of wolf knots inside of him pumping him full of thick, hot cum and tender wolf licks afterwards.  
______________________________________  
DONE!!!!!


End file.
